1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to novel cephem derivatives useful for anti-bacterial agents. More particularly, the present invention relates to 3-propenylcephem derivatives. The present invention also provides process for the preparation of the 3-propenylcephem derivatives, anti-bacterial agents, intermediates for the 3-propenylcephem derivatives, and process for the preparation of the intermediates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cephem derivatives having ammonio group have been conventionally known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 174,387/83; 198,490/83; 130,295/84; 172,493/84; 219,292/84; 97,983/85; 197,693/85, 5,084/86, etc.
Particularly, cephem derivative having an ammoniopropenyl group at the 3-position thereof, similar to the compound of the present invention, have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 172,493/84 and 5,084/86.